Insistência
by Erinn B
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Quem disse que mulheres não sabem nada de futebol? Tenten vai mostrar que Neji está errado. Especial da Copa do Mundo! ‹‹NejixTenten››


Como ele era insistente.

- Por que você nunca me escuta? - perguntou a ela mais uma vez já sentindo a raiva lhe consumindo. Será que era de mais pedir à Tenten que ela lhe entendesse?

- Porque você não está certo, Neji - ela retrucou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo, só que para ele, não era.

- Ah, e eu estou falando com a deusa da sabedoria - a ironia estava bem clara, mas a garota ignorou.

- Por acaso tem algo contra só pelo fato de eu ser mulher? - cruzou os braços demonstrando, claramente, o quanto aquela conversa a estava deixando chateada.

- É, talvez seja isso mesmo! - se escorou na cadeira com o rosto fechado.

Não era de hoje que os dois vinham brigando e os amigos percebiam isso. Sakura e Ino ficavam quietas todas as vezes, só prestando atenção em qualquer detalhe em falso que poderia dar em uma imensa fofoca. Hinata algumas vezes até tentara acabar com as discursão dos dois, aquilo incomodava não só a ela, mas também a todos presente no restaurante. Já Naruto ficava insentivando os dois, colocando lenha na fogueira sempre que podia.

As coisas estavam começando a sair do controle e nem mesmo Gaara e Sasuke pareciam interessados em ajudar. Até agora.

Shikamaru também preferiu fazer alguma coisa, a discursão dos dois estava começando a atrapalhar seu sono de um jeito que nem mesmo Temari conseguia. Isso o aborrecia constantemente porque era a única hora em que poderia ficar longe da namorada e ter um pouco de paz. E quem disse que o Nara conseguiria ter paz alguma vez na vida?

- Olha ali, está vendo? - Tenten apontara para a televisão que estava bem em frente a mesa deles. - Eles estão passando o _replay _de novo. Agora você vai quem é que está certo.

O Hyuuga não disse mais nada, só mudou sua cadeira, a virando, para ficar de frente à televisão.

Hinata aproveitou o momento de distração do primo e da amiga para puxar de leve a manga da camisa de Ino. Quando a loira virou os olhos para ela, sorriu.

- Não mesmo, Hina.

- Mas, Ino... eles vão acabar se matando. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa - sussurrou com medo que um deles a escutasse e tudo isso acabasse sobrando para ela.

- E é exatamente isso que queremos ver - o sorriso malicioso de Ino fez Hinata estremecer de medo. A pobre garota não podia contar com a ajuda dos outros e sabia que não conseguiria fazer mais nada sozinha. O jeito era esperar para ver no que aquilo tudo ia dar.

O locutor e o comentarista apontavam alguns erros na jogada que estava sendo reprisada quando chegou justamente no ponto que era o motivo de toda aquela discursão.

- A-ha! - o grito da garota de coques fez com que alguns fregueses a fulminassem com os olhos. - Eu não disse? A bola entrou! - e estirou a língua para o companheiro de time.

- O que foi? Agora está cega? - Neji, pronto para dar um ponto final na confusão, se levantou e foi até a televisão, recebendo alguns gritos de reclamação, mas ignorando a todos - Olha alí. O goleiro bateu com a mão nela e ela parou exatamente um centímetro antes da linha.

- Aham, - Tenten se levantara como o outro - e já que eu estou cega você conseguiu uma visão super-ultra-mega poderosa e consegue enxergar através da bola? - o cenho dela franziu-se e todos continuaram prestando atenção.

- Quer saber? - Sasuke se levantou, deixando uma determinada quantidade de dinheiro em cima da mesa - Eu cansei disso, eu vim até aqui pra assistir a um jogo de futebol. Não pra ver dois idiotas discutindo. Fui - o moreno estava saindo do restaurante e logo Sakura se levantou também.

- Sasuke-kun, me espera!

O casal que não parava de bater boca em frente a televisão nem tomou conhecimento da saída dos amigos. Parecia que tudo sumia quando o assunto era futebol. Para Tenten, Neji estava sempre sendo insistente e para Neji, Tenten estava sempre dando uma de que sabia das coisas.

- Eu acho que vou pra casa, também. - Gaara colocou seu casaco e puxou Ino pelo braço - Não me obrigue a te arrastar - ele disse a ela que só fez resmungar. Era incrível como a garota só queria saber de fazer fofocas o tempo todo sobre qualquer um que estivesse na sua mira e Gaara não suportava mais aquilo.

Naruto se ofereceu para levar Hinata para casa, já que sua única carona - lê-se: Neji - estava muito ocupado discutindo com Tenten.

- Machista! - Tenten resmungou.

- Sabichona! - ele não iria deixar barato.

- Grosso.

- Antipática!

- Idiota!

- Insolente!

- Metido a besta!

- Chata!

- Ignorante!

- Convencido!

- Irritante...!

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PODEM CALAR A BOCA? - os dois olharam para o Shikamaru com os olhos arregalados, nunca haviam visto o amigo tão irritado antes.

- Acho... melhor... nós irmos, Tenten - o amigo pediu e ela só confirmou com a cabeça, recolhendo sua bolsa e colocando o dinheiro de sua parte em cima da mesa.

Neji abriu a porta para que ela passasse e os dois foram caminhando juntos pela caçalda, sem dizer mais nada.

Era meio estranho essa briga deles. Sempre foram amigos, não grandes amigos, afinal, a cada fim de treino Tenten sempre iniciava seu famoso monólogo e ele sempre a escutara. Mas desde o início da Copa do Mundo, os dois brigavam mais do que tudo. Tenten nascera na China e Neji no Japão, e mesmo que os jogos fossem com outros países, era motivo de discursão. Às vezes eles nem se interessavam em quem ganhasse ou perdesse, o que importava mesmo era mostrar que o outro estava errado. Eles eram orgulhosos demais.

- Desculpe - Neji pediu depois de um tempo, odiava ficar naquele silêncio. Logo ela, que sempre fica tagarelando.

- Me desculpa também - ela pediu. - É que eu tava com a cabeça quente e você não ajudou muito.

Ele riu, coisa que era incomum e ela adorou.

- Claro, claro. É sempre assim.

Tenten não entendeu muito bem o que ele quis dizer e por isso resolveu ignorar.

Eles estavam se aproximando de casa, quando Neji encontrou uma latinha no chão e começou a chutá-la. Acabou que ele começou a brincar com ela, a usando como se fosse uma bola de futebol. Fez algumas gracinhas e Tenten ria de todas. Nunca vira o companheiro de equipe tão animado!

Resolveu que não iria ficar de fora e começou a disputar a posse da lata.

Ele driblou Tenten com tremenda habilidade e começou a correr pela caçalda silenciosa, desviando de algumas latas de lixo e até de um casal que passava por ali. A garota, por sua vez, conseguiu ultrapassá-lo e tirou a lata de seus pés. Foi uma corrida mais como pega-pega do que como uma partida de futebol. Os dois riam muito, se divertindo com os truques que tinham na manga e até mesmo com algumas coisas feitas pelo "adversário".

Neji resolveu aproveitar a brincadeira para narrar o jogo.

- E Hyuuga Neji se prepara para fazer o gol da vitória, ele dribla ela uma... duas... três vezes - ele ia girando com a lata e Tenten estava começando a se zangar com aquilo. Odiava perder. - E Mitsashi Tenten parece estar começando a sentir o gostinho da derrota! - ele riu e ao olhar em volta percebeu que estavam em um terreno abandonado. Ele encontrou duas barras de metal presas no chão e resolveu utilizá-las como as traves do jogo de verdade.

- Não vou desstir - a morena retrucou e logo percebeu para onde o olhar do amigo se direcionava.

Ela correu o mais rápido que podia e conseguiu passar a perna nele, literalmente.

- Tenten passa... - ela mesma narrava o jogo, agora - Desvia... se prepara para chutar e...

Mas como não esperava, Neji acabou lhe empurrado e os dois caíram juntos no chão.

Neji sobre ela.

Quando perceberam a situação, Tenten começou a rir e tentou se levantar, mas diferente dela, o amigo não parecia querer fazer o mesmo. Ele os manteve presos ao chão, sem querer aumentar a distância. Estava na cara que os dois pensavam a mesma coisa.

E sem mais delongas, o tão esperado beijo aconteceu. No começo foi só um simples encostar de lábios, e ao passar dos segundos, Tenten e Neji foram se tornando um só. Aprofundaram o contato e do nada Neji se afastou de Tenten, mesmo sem que ela quisesse.

- É gol... - completou a frase que ela deixara inacabada voltando a beijá-la enquanto sorriam.

* * *

Eu deveria estar atualizando a minhas long-fics, mas não estou tendo tempo pra mais nada na minha pacata vida. Esse último mês foi super corrido. Tive um evento enorme pra ajudar a preparar, logo depois tive vários trabalhos pra terminar fora as provas. Então, me perdoem por não atualizar minhas fics, logo mais eu voltarei a elas.

Acabei resolvendo escrever um one (que eu não escrevo a muito tempo) pra passar o tempo, matar a saudade e pra comemorar a chegada da Copa, YEEAH! VAI BRASIL, RUMO AO HEXA \o/

Ok, ignorem essa parte.

Ah e perdoem os erros de português (que eu sei que deve ter um bocado) minha betta-reader (HAMII, VOLTE LOGO) sumiu e eu não consigo me comunicar com ela x.x

Anyway, quero reviews! Mereço? :B

Me escrevam por favor (: Uma escritora com reviews é uma escritora feliz! Ha.

Beijos, povão.


End file.
